Krysta
by PrincessCadence2012
Summary: In the aftemath of Kanan's rescue Ezra meets several other member of the alliance that are like him, Force users & Jedi. The connections that he finds and makes hold the possibility of changing his life for ever. Set directly after season 1 finale, will cross over with both TCW and SW:TFU. Will be featuring several of my OC's and will have Ezra x OC romance as the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**author's notes:: OK.. SERIOUS re-write on my Story after seeing the rebels season 1 finale. Any how.. This story will be set in the star wars Rebels as the frame for the story but will cross over with both TCW and SWFU (cus i just LOVE the chars from both and want to write them)**

 **Ezra meets Ahsoka's own student in the after math of "Fire" as other chaos sweeps in and the fledgling rebel alliance makes its first moves.**

 **Will feature Ezra x OC. Also will be featuring other of my OC's as the story progresses.**

 **please R &R but be mature.. flames will be ignored. I do not own rebels or the characters.. only my oc's **

**PC2012**

Krysta

Prolog :

 _18 years ago: Coruscant..._

The woman leaned forward and her red braid flopped over the railing, "So that's it then? Your just leaving the order? Just like that?"

The dark haired man next to her sighed, "No adri, Not just like that. I have my reasons."

She frowned and turned to face the man, "Why ? Because Mallie's going to have a baby?" She shook her red head, "That's not a problem Kento, that's a blessing. That baby boy will be something extraordinary someday."  
"I know," The man told her quietly, "But Adriana, listen to me, she's convinced with the order finds out they..."

Adriana turned and looked back out at the endless city, "Will take him. I know."  
"Just like they did Cam's son," Kento sighed again , "She doesn't want that. Adriana I KNOW what you saw but... I cant risk it. Our son will be raised by _Us_."

She snapped back to him and glared, "Our children, Yours, Mine , Mira's, NONE of them will be raised by us if what I saw comes true.. All of us _will be dead Kento."_

Kento looked down," I know Adri. I'm sorry."

The wind whipped around the spire they were on for a moment and then Adriana spoke again, "When is the baby due?"

Kento looked off, "in a few days."

"I was wrong to bring us here Kento, " She told him, "The future _can't_ be changed. Go to Kashyyyk, spend what time you have left with your son and Mallie. When my time comes, when it happens tell, Mira to stay on Lothal, and if you ever find my daughter please protect her."

The man came over to her and hugged her as the dear friend she was, "I'm Sorry," he told her again.

"It's not your fault Kento," She pulled away.

"I'll see you soon Adriana, " Kento told her as he turned to leave.

She looked mournfully out at the city, "No," She shook her head, "You won't"

 _Present day: The Ghost_

Ezra's POV

"So what happens now?" I asked this strange Togruta woman, that I now knew to be Hera's Fulcrum as well as Ahsoka Tano.

"I don't know," She replies, "One chapter has closed for you Ezra Bridger. This is a new day, a new beginning."

I think about that for a few seconds and look at the rest of my crew, My family. That is when the most unexpected thing possible happens.

"Ahsoka?" a light voice calls down from the top of the ladder, "are they ok?"

She grins up the ladder and motions with her hand, "Come take a look Krys."

A long brown braid, and two huge storm cloud grey eyes set in a pleasantly round face suddenly hangs up side down and I stare as I can feel the Force literally radiating off of her.

Her face suddenly splits in a huge smile that is for both my family, but some how maybe more for me. then one flip later she's standing next to Ahsoka, still smiling at me.

"Hi," She tells us, "I'm Krysta."

Some connection that I cant name zings between my self and this girl and I think back on the words Ahsoka said to me, wondering just what this new day is going to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors :SO second chapter up already.**

 **More set in the past revealing connections, and Ezra learns exactly what kind of Force powers this girl he just met has.**

 **don't own star wars or the chars.. only own my oc's**

 **just for fun**

 **Please R &R but BE M ATURE.. flames will be deleted and ignored.**

 **PC2012**

Krysta : Pt 1

 _Fifteen Years and Nine Months ago: Jedi Temple on Lothal_

"Kerrian I'm..."

The man took a step back as the person he was speaking to whirled on him and he suddenly had the blade of a saber to his throat, "Don't you dare say your Sorry Camidus. I _trusted_ you with her. She loved you, and you promised me you'd keep her safe."

The first man looked at the blade held on him and didn't move.

"You said you'd bring her home," he motioned to the now closed temple with his free hand, "Instead I just put my only daughter inside that."

The second man finally deactivated his blade and stepped away, "The clone wars are OVER for the Corellians. Were going back home and when you find your son Camidus bring my grandchildren home. I have every right to hate you, even Jedi would admit this. But I don't because she wouldn't want that."

The first man watched the second one walk away and then turned away from the temple him self to two more men that waited for him.

"I thought he was going to kill you for a second there Cam." one of them commented.

"No Kento," Camidus told him, "Though I wouldn't have blamed him if he did. It's my fault she's dead."

"You cant say that Cam'," Another person told him, "Adri's death wasn't any more your fault than Millie's was Kento's. They did what Adriana said they always would, they died for their children."

The man looked down, " Thank you Ephraim. But the truth is if I had never fallen in love with Adriana, she'd probably be alive right now."  
Kento put his hand on Camidus' shoulder "You don't think I feel the same? But lemme show you something."

Kento forcibly turned Camidus to face something and motioned with his hand, "They willingly gave their lives for _that_. You gonna tell me you think their sacrifice wasn't worth those precious things ?"  
Camidus followed where his friend was pointing and felt a small smile tug at his lips. In the grass a few meters away sat another pair of people, two young women. In the arms of one was a tiny baby girl, barely a month old. Next to the other sat a dark haired, brown eyed boy of a bit more two years. The little boy held his hands out toward the baby girl.

"Awww," The woman holding the girl said, "You want to hold her sweetie?"

"you have to be really careful," The second woman told him, "Ok."  
The little boy nodded and the two women gently sat the baby girl in his arms. Huge grey eyes opened in the baby's round face and stared up at the little boy, much more alert and aware than most babies ever were.

"No Kento," Cam told him, "your right. They knew what would happen, that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Of course it hurts," Ephriam told him, "But that little one needs you."  
Kento nodded, "Your just going to have to make Adri the same promise I made Mallie. Love her enough for both of you."

 _Present day: The Ghost at the Rebel Fleet._

Ezra's POV

For reasons that I cant explain I still cant take my eyes off the girl that unexpectedly has shown up. First off, She's force sensitive, second off, she's REALLY strong in the Force.. I can feel it.

I want to get to talk to her, because she is clearly Ahsoka's student. Right now as we follow her and Ahsoka off the Ghost and onto one of the capital ships of the fleet, she is wearing a green jacket that is about two sizes to big for her, but I catch a glimpse of what can only be a lightsaber peeking out from her right hip.

That along with everything else is really making me want to talk to her. Or rather was really making me want to talk to her. Until things started getting strange.

My ears started ringing and everything started to feel like I was moving at half speed. My stomach started pretending it was in a circus and doing flips on its self and I could swear I saw white stars at the edge of my line of sight.

That and I wasn't the only one that started acting strange.

With in a few moments of us going down the ramp of the Ghost, Kanan was acting much the same as I felt. I had a sneaking feeling, considering how I found him, I knew what the empire and the inquisitor had done to him while they had him. Honestly? I had felt most of it but never shared with any of the rest of our family.

So Kanan acting like it had finally started to take a toll on him didn't come as much of a shock either.

The rest of the group continued on a head of us and I saw Kanan stop and brace him self against the nearest wall. He'd nearly lost all of this coloring and he looked beyond exhausted, and was having trouble breathing.

"Kanan?"

He looked up at me as confused as I felt and shook his head, "I'm sorry Ezra. I just cant..."  
I felt horrid my self but knew that I was going to have to ignore what was wrong with me. If I didn't, kanan might not get the help he needed.

"Hey its ok," I told him as I moved to help him, "I'm right here."

I helped him sit down in the hallway and was wondering how I was going to go get help for him because I suddenly couldn't seem to locate my comlink.

That's when I looked up and saw her standing there, "Hey you have to..."  
She cut me off, "Sweet force! Didn't any one bother to take you two to the med center!"

Ok...

How'd she know?

The girl came over and knelt down be side my self and my master, "Can you get some help?" I begged, "I cant find my communicator."

She nodded, "I'll get some help. But I have to do something right now or he might die. Your both SO hurt."

I sat there having absolutely NO idea what was happening, as she pulled off her gloves and put one of her hands on the side of Kanan's face.

She closed her eyes and I felt all of the power in the Force that this girl had suddenly focused on him. I watched in amazement as everything changed right then and there.

Up until that very second, I had no idea that a Jedi could use the force in that way. I knew it was used for defense and knowledge. I knew it was used to manipulate things and protect people. I had absolutely NO CLUE that you could use the force to heal people. But that is exactly what this girl did.

His paleness left and a lot of his color came back as his breathing evened out. A lot of the other injuries I could sense also vanished into nonexistence and he felt much stronger than he had only moments ago.

She finally took her hand away and opened her eyes, "There.. that's all I can do right now. But he's not in any danger of dying any more. Now you have time to get him to the med center."

I opened my mouth to thank her, but before I could get anything about she turned to me and put her hand on the side of MY face.

"Now you," She said.

If I had been normal, or what passes for normal for me, she probably would have never gotten that close. But I wasn't and I didn't have time to stop her. Then suddenly I didn't want to stop her, because the ache in my head turned into something manageable, rather than the mind numbing pain I had been feeling. The confusion went away and my stomach decided to be have its self.

Krysta finally took her hand away from my face and smiled at me, "feel better?"

I nodded, "Thank you!"

She smiled warmly at me, "Your very welcome. Now lemme call and get you and your teacher some more help, I couldn't heal everything."

I wanted to say more to her right then but I realized how unnaturally tired I suddenly felt, so I just leaned against the wall and waited.

It must have been around that time that the Crew, My family, and Krysta's teacher realized that they had lost the three of us. Because they suddenly came barreling back down the hallway at full cry.

Krysta moved out of Hera's way and she was there next to the two of us, but I was so tired that I couldn't seem to get much of anything in the way of an explanation out. I wanted to tell Her what had happened, what I had just seen Krysta DO. But nothing was coming out.

Moments later a med center team arrived and Kanan and I were swept away so they could continue what the girl had started. I finally gave up and let my self fall asleep, the image of Hera and Ahsoka alternately hugging and lecturing Krysta, the last image that would be in my mind until I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:: So more on this story. Another (the last) establishment flash back here.. and then more of a look at Krysta and what kind of person she is.. As Ezra feels something in the force and goes to help her as she helped him.**

 **dont own the characters.. or star wars.. just for fun**

 **please R &R but if you don't like be mature.. NO FLAMES. they will be ignored and deleted. **

**PC2012**

Krysta : Part 2

 _15 years ago: Courscant Jedi Temple_

"Don't ARGUE with me Kitiyara!" The man proceeded to shout, "Just get the baby and get onto the first transport you can find to Corellia."  
The woman picked up the baby girl from her bed and looked at one of her best friends in total shock, "Camidus what is GOING On...?"  
He stopped and looked at her, "everything adriana saw is coming to pass to day. I know you didn't feel it but the baby did I bet."

The black haired woman looked down at the tiny baby girl in her arms and nodded, "She's been crying non stop for the last two hours."

The man nodded, "She can feel it. She can feel what Sidous did, She can feel what Skywalker did." He stopped and looked out the window like he was watching for something , "Kit you only have thirty minutes at the most. You have to take her and GO. NOW."

"What about you Cam?" Kit asked him, "This baby needs her father!"

The man's face softened, "She needs to live Kit, even if it means with out me. Her, and Galen, and Mira's son when he is born will be the future. The children of the Force."

Cam bent down and kissed his now sleeping daughters forehead, "But that wont happen if you can't protect her Kit."

The woman stared at her dear friend for a few more moments. Her own future with her own Jedi lover had been denied. Rahm was committed to the war, to saving what little he thought was worth saving in the republic. There was no hope for her in that relationship. So the woman did the only thing she knew she could do.

"I will protect her then Cam," She told him, "I will watch over this precious thing as if she were my own and I will do my best to get to Galen and Mira's son if anything happens. I will try to find your older son as well."

Cam hugged her and his daughter one last time, "Thank you Kit. Now, you HAVE to go!"

 _Fifteen minutes later:  
_ Kit had made it to the last public transport to Corellia and had gotten on with the baby just as it was about to take off. Unfortunately it was an, barely functional transport and she and the little girl were now in a pitch dark hold. She felt the hyper drive of the ship groan to life and sighed as she leaned back against the wall with the little girl.

That when it happened. The baby in her arms suddenly stiffened and began wailing. Not crying like a baby would do. Not for food, or care. No this little one felt what happened in the galaxy, felt the colossal tear in the force as THOUSANDS of her kind were murdered. As the night fall descended on the galaxy and the Jedi were wiped out.

All Kit could do at the time was rock the child and PROMISE her that it would be over soon. That it was just a bad dream and the pain would leave, knowing that it was a lie and that these scars inflicted on the tender little soul in her arms, might last a life time and beyond.

 _Present Day: Rebel Fleet._

Ezra's POV:

I had been awake for a while and was getting tired with reading the data pad someone had brought into the room for me. Kanan was still sleeping next to me, which according to what the Doctor had said was perfectly normal.

They had said they had found traces of drugs in his system, signs of some nerve damage, signs of dehydration and evidence of prolonged sleep deprivation. However most of this had to them looked like it had already began to heal, in fact were mostly healed, and what he needed now was lots of rest to recover the rest of the way.

They also said this is not the first time people with traces of injuries had come to them looking mostly healed but still needing some care. From the frowns and angry looks I got the feeling that the girl that had helped Kanan and My self had a reputation for doing this kind of thing. She just wasn't strong enough to heal people completely yet.

I had woken up hearing Ahsoka and Hera having just that conversation out side of our door, the aforementioned girl no where to be found apparently.

Apparently this girl was a student that had come to Ahsoka from Corellia, and had a strong connection to the force, and innate instinctual ability as a healer. Once she was more trained and older, Ahsoka had told Hera, there was no telling what she might be able to do. She had already saved several lives in the few months that she had been training, never stopping to think if she had the strength to help them totally, only intent on doing what she could to stop people from dying.

The conversation had finally drifted away and I had fallen back asleep. That was several hours ago and now I was wide awake.

I had read as much of the data pad as I wanted to, So I decided to try something that Kanan has been teaching me about before he was taken by the empire. He had been teaching me about how Jedi could locate each other through the Force. I had learned to feel him, which is how we had been able to ultimately find him. So I sat up in my bed and wondered if I would be able to feel this strange girl that I now owed so much.

I shut my eyes and reached out with the Force, only to nearly instantly find what I was looking for. She wasn't far away, maybe one or two rooms away at the most.

I was considering getting up, when I felt something else. I instantly knew it was coming from this girl. Where ever she was may be close by, but she was horridly frightened of something but felt like she couldn't get away.

This was the girl that had saved Kanan's life, if she was in trouble then I HAD to go help her. There was no two ways about it for me. She had acted so selflessly, helping people she had only met moments before. It was now up to me to help her.

I opened my eyes and got up as quietly as possible, then headed out of the room to find her, still in the hospital robes they had given Kanan and my self to sleep in.

Like I said before, she wasn't far away so it didn't take long to locate her. There was a small lounge down the way in the medical wing of the frigate we were on, and that's were I found her. Someone had shut down the lights and presumably left her there to sleep. Only sleeping seemed to be the last thing the poor girl had on her mind.

I opened the door and found her curled up on the couch shaking in fear. I had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her so I did the first thing that came into my head. I went over and crouched down next to her.

"Hey are you alright?"

She turned and looked at me in the dim light from the door way, huge grey eyes even bigger than normal, "The light," She told me, "S..Someone turned it off! Please turn the light back on! I can't STAND the dark!"

"hey hey," I told her soothingly, "Its ok I'll get the light."  
I motioned to the switch with out thinking and the soft, warm glow suddenly filled the room. I could see her face was wet from crying and she was almost as pale as Kanan had been before she had helped him.

"Calm down," I told her, "its on now.. Its ok.. The dark's gone."

She suddenly turned and clung to me, burring her face in my shoulder, "I... I'm sorry." She told me, "But the dark, that's when it all happened. They all DIED in the dark, and every time its dark again I ... I can feel it. I'm so scared it will happen again. I know its childish...I..I'm almost S..sixteen.. but I cant.."

"Shhhh," I tell her, "It's not childish. If you are talking about what I think you are talking about then there is no way its childish. My master told me what it felt like when the Jedi died. That's what it sounds like your describing to me right?"

She nodded against my shoulder.

"Then its NOT childish Krysta. If you were alive, and you felt that.. no wonder it hurts."

"I'm so sorry," She tried again.

"Hush," I hugged her, "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be guilty about. You did nothing wrong. Ok?"

She nodded again and tried to take a deep shaking breath, "I... I'm ok now"

She pulled away and leaned back against the couch, "Thank you for turning on the light, " She said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Hmmm.. Can you go back to sleep if I leave it on?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Stay here," I stood up and pulled the blanket around her shoulders, "I think I can help."

I quickly looked out the door smiled back at her, "Don't take off."

She smiled wanly back at me but nodded.

There had been times as I child I'd had bad dreams, and times recently when dark visions haunted my sleep. I didn't remember what my blood family had done but Kanan had done something several times to help me sleep and I wanted to use it for her.

It took a few moments to find the eating area, but thankfully they did in fact have the stuff I wanted. I got it and headed back to where I had left her.

"here," I held out the item I had gotten her, "Drink that. It'll help."

She looked at me for a second like I had two heads, "Can you hold it your self?" I asked.

She finally nodded and took the thermal cup away from me, gave it an experimental sniff and finally took a sip.

"that's good," She told me, "what..."  
I grinned, "Its called Hot Chocolate. Its Something my Master makes for me. It always helps me sleep when I cant, its warmth that helps. It's relaxing."

"thank you," She told me and drank some more, "I'm.."

"DON'T say your sorry," I smiled at her, "If anything I owe you. You saved Kanan's life. Mine too."

"I just wanted to help you," She took another drink, "You guys were in so much pain. I.. I could feel what happened to you, still can."  
"Your an Empath too?" I blinked, "wow."

She blushed, "its not that special."  
"According to what Kanan told me, It IS."

She blushed more and then looked very sleepy again.

"here," I came over and sat the cup on the table beside her, "now go back to sleep. You have to be tired after what you did."

"mmmm," She lay down again on the couch, "The light..."

"I wont let anyone turn it off Krysta," I told her as I pulled the covers she had on back up, "I promise."

And then she was asleep again.

I stood up and was about to go find someone to tell them to keep the light on when the door swished open and there was Ahsoka.

"oh Ezra," She smiled, "I see you got to her first. I was sleeping and didn't pick up on her till just now."

"She's ok," I replied, "She was just scared."  
The Togruta nodded, "Krysta has nyctophobia. She's very scared of the dark."

"I noticed," I had to smile, "its not her fault though."

"No," Ahsoka smiled back, "its not. And it is slowly getting better, but it still going to take time."

I smiled again, "Well now she has more people to help her face her fears right?"

"Very much so," Ahsoka smiled again, "I think she has."

I nodded, "good. If she needs anyone please come find me. I want to help her."

"I will Ezra," Ahsoka replied.

"Hey make sure they leave the light on for her o k?" I asked.

She nodded again and I turned to head back to my own room. Yet again my life was changing, but this time not in a bad way. Instead of constantly loosing people, I seemed to be finding more and more. that thought filled my head as I finally slid back into my own bed, and made me smile as I slid back in to my own dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this puppy was so long in coming! a crap ton of stuff went down.**

 **A bit more back and forth here.. another ( yah I know I said it'd be the last in chap three. I lied) flash back to establish some connections.. I PROMISE this stuff will pay off now that I have a chance to type again!  
**

 **Any how.. don't own anything but My OC's**

 **please R &R but be mature! Flames WILL be deleted and ignored!  
PC2012 **

Krysta: Part 3

 _10 years ago: Kashyyyk_

Kitiyara watched the ramp on her ship lower and then looked down at the child clinging to her side.

"its ok honey," she told the little girl, "If he's here we will find him."

The child looked up at her with huge storm cloud grey eyes, "we have to find him Kit. He's in SO MUCH pain."

The black haired woman bent down and scooped the tiny girl up in her arms.

"I know," She hugged her, "and I know it hurts. But if He's alive we'll find him and take him home with us ok?"

The girl nodded and then buried her face in the woman's shoulder. Then the two of them headed down the ramp.

The place before them was in ruins. It had been a nice little settlement once. Now there was nothing left but demolished buildings and scattered corpses. Kitiyara looked around trying to decide if they should just turn back, but knowing that she would never be able to actually abandon the chance she could save another of the children.

So the woman carefully made her way through the devastation with the girl in her arms. Heading towards the largest of the buildings, and what remained of the people that had once lived inside.

The two of them reached the entrance and looked inside. On ground lay the bodies of storm troopers, and imperial officers. Off to one side lay the body of a man clad in a green hooded robe. One look was all it took to tell Kit that they were too late and that there was no saving these people.

She gently sat the little girl in her arms down and walked over to the body of the man.

"oh Kento," She said out loud, "I'm so sorry."

"Kit?"

She turned and looked at the little girl where she had left her, sitting down and looking at something in her hand. A smashed crystal.  
"I'm sorry Krysta," The woman told her, "We didn't make it in time. Galen's father is dead, and..."

"But he can't be," The girl told her, "I can still FEEL him Kit."

Kit came over and picked her up again, "I'm sorry sweetie. There's nothing here but memories now. If he is alive, he's not in this place."

The little girl nodded, "We should take care of his father. Someday when I find him again I want to tell him we did that."

"I will," The woman told her, "I am going to put you back on the ship though. I am not taking chances."

She nodded and hugged her, "thank you kit."

The woman took the little girl back to their ship and then returned for the body of her friend. An hour later the man lay a top a pyre as the tradition of Jedi often dictated, waiting to be sent on his way to his final rest.

Kit noticed something at the last moment and quickly went and took it from the man's hand, place it in her jacket pocket and then set the pyre ablaze.

"If I ever find him Kento," She told the man as the flames consumed his shell, "I will give him this. In the mean time, Krys will keep it safe for you."

 _Present Day: Rebel Fleet._

 _Ezra's Pov:_

Waking up the next morning went a lot better than I had Expected. I was told by the doctor that I was free to go, provided I didn't do anything particularly stupid. She told kanan she wanted to keep him one more day to make sure he was alright. He wasn't happy about it but she told him she would "hot glue" him to the bed if he tried to get up so he finally gave in.

In the mean time I was absolutely starving and was trying to find some way to get back to the dining hall. That was what I was up to when I proceeded to bump into Krysta again.

She seemed to be fine from her experience the night before and was all smiles this morning.

A quick, "are you hungry?" From her got my attention and she smiled as I nodded and offered to lead the way.

Once we got there we noticed that there was a LOT of commotion going on. Breakfast was more or less forgotten and we headed out to see what was going on.

I had no idea what any of it meant when I turned to her and noticed the huge grin on her face.

"The General's back!" she told me.

I opened my mouth to ask who exactly she meant, when she proceeded to grab me by the wrist and take off toward the hangar.

"Wanna meet him?" She asked, "he's like us!"

That drew me back for a second, "You mean he's a Jedi?"

"he's a Jedi _Master_ ," she told me.

"oh wow," I blinked, "wait what's the difference between that and Kanan and Ahsoka?"

"Well," she stopped and thought, "They are OUR masters. Our teachers. But General Kota would be a master to them too."

"Ooooh," I blinked in amazement.

She nodded again, "You'll like him. everyone is so excited because we all thought he'd gotten him self killed. So its a REALLY big deal that he's still alive."

I was now being dragged behind her as we reached the hangar. She looked around for a bit and spotted the person she was looking for down at the other end.

A few seconds later we were down there and there were a lot of grown people, Including Ahsoka, talking to him excitedly about what was going on. Apparently he had managed to catch someone of importance to the empire, and they had just gotten done taking out a big target. But not a lot of it made much sense to me so I just hung back with her and waited.

Soon enough Ahsoka noticed us and waved the two of us over.

"This is who I wanted you to meet General," She smiled at him, "Or one of them any how. The other one is still tied down in the medical center."  
The tall man with white hair turned and looked at me, and I did my LEVEL best to NOT stare. This was because his eyes were completely white. The Jedi master before me was COMPLTELY blind.

"well now," He smiled at me though just like he could see me, "So Depa's talkative brat grew up and is now training one of his own hmm?" he cocked his head, "And I see he's being dragged around by YOUR student tano."

Ahsoka just grinned, " Allow me to introduce General Rham Kota," She turned back to the man, "General, this is Ezra Bridger."

Krysta kicked me in the shin and I finally got some sense back and bowed politely to the intimidating man.

"nice to meet you sir," I told him.

Despite the fact that the man was unable to see me, I totally had the feeling he was staring me down. I was about to start fidgeting when a grin finally split his face and he turned back to Ahsoka.

"I like him," he told her, "But there is no way Depa's Caleb is your master young man. you are WAY to quiet."

Ahsoka proceeded to hide a laugh behind her hand and I just tried not to blush, assuming that he must mean Kanan.

"If you two young people will excuse us old farts for a moment or two I have some things to discuss with Ahsoka," He inclined his head to us.

Ahsoka nodded and then turned back to us, "Why don't you two go and get some breakfast. I know Krys has to be starving by this point."  
"actually," I watched her blush, "That's where we were going when I heard what was up."

"Well go on and eat," the General motioned with one h and, "I remember how hungry teenagers can get. Its been like a millennium since I was one but I remember. We will catch up with you later."

Krysta grabbed my arm again and tugged me back in the direction of the dining hall.

"I told you he'd like you," She told me brightly. " Maybe we can take you to me..."

Before she could say anything and we could get any further, alarms started going off EVERY were.

I turned around and looked at the Ghost to see Hera appear down the ramp.

"Hey!," She called, "Long range scanners are picking up a distress beacon. But its on a strange com frequency."

I was about to ask what Hera meant by strange when I noticed the General turn to her with a horrified look on his face.

"Is it closed?" He asked.

Hera nodded, "Yah I've never seen one like it before."

The older man's horrified look got worse, "Where's it coming from."

"Come in and I'll check," Hera motioned to him.

We all followed her into the flight deck as she typed in more information. After a few moments she turned to us away from the screen.

"Well its close to home base but," Hera tapped some keys, "its still far out."

"Can you pick it up?"

She nodded to the man and returned to working the com controls.

In a few seconds a female voice with a THICK core world accent was coming from the speaker.

 _"...Repeat this is the Rouge Shadow! We are in need of assistance! We have been attacked, the... cargo is GONE. Crew members have serious injuries! Please send immediate assistance!"_

The signal was cut off by a crackle static and Hera went back to working the controls.

"I lost the signal but I have the location General Kota," She looked up at him.

"We need to get there," The man told us urgently, "NOW."

"What did they have?" Ahsoka asked.

"A prisoner," he replied, "They captured him on Kamino. He was Very sensitive to the Empire. If someone's hurt..."

Krysta stared at the older man, "That's your student isn't it sir?"

The man's mouth quirked up a bit, "Yes Miss Krysta. I keep forgetting about that lil trick of yours. I haven't been around an Empath in years."

"Do you need us to get you there?" Hera asked.

I nodded, "She's right. The ghost is FAST."

Hera hit the Ignition switches and nodded, "Probably the fastest next to your Rouge General. Lets get you there."

"Hera you don't..."Ahsoka trailed off, "That's not gonna stop you though is it?"

Hera smirked, "You came riding to our rescue when we needed you. Let us return the favor."

Hera called Zeb and sabine quickly and informed them about what was happening and for them to tell kanan. They agreed, and wished us all luck. She then turned and looked at me.

"Ezra do you want to...?" She caught the look on my face and then looked at Krysta, "Hehe never mind."

Ahsoka looked at Krysta, "Do you wanna stay here?"

She shook her head, "If someone really is hurt Ahsoka, you guys might need me."

Ahsoka nodded and moments later we were exiting the Hanger of the flag ship and heading into hyperspace off on another rescue mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this next chapter is up fairly quickly. We start to see a bit more here of what I have been hinting at.**

 **That there WERE some connections between our three young jedi. Also that other people went out of their way to ruin that.**

 **Hope you like this latest chapter!  
R&R but please be mature! flames will be deleted and ignored!**

 **PC2012**

Krysta: Part 5

 _Scarl System: Construction Site of the Executor._

 _8 years ago._

It was the same dark cold place he'd known for almost two years. Sometimes the man, if you could call this being that, he now called master came in and let him out of his chains, and showed him how to use some of the abilities he claimed he had.

He must have them because he could do what the man in black armor told him he could. But when he failed the man was brutal to him. Back handing or smacking him to the ground, and then placing him back in the chains sometimes for days with no food or water.

Lately the armored man had noticed the connections. The last connections he had to the life before this man took him. In the past few days the man had begun demanding that he tell him about the people he was connected too.

He wished he could. But he had no idea in the universe where they were.

All he had were the connections to others that were like him. A bond between minds, that kept him linked to his life and self, and frustrated his master to no end.

he shut his eyes for a second and felt them.

Grey eyes , and a soft laugh. A warm heart and strength even they were unaware of.

Blue eyes, understanding and a connection with the whole universe.

These two people who's names he found it harder and harder to recall as the days with his new master went on. Were still there after all this time and still holding on to their edge of the bond.

He held onto it for a moment longer, and then let go as he felt a wave of cold and darkness coming.

The door to the place he was opened and the man, proceeded by the sound of his mechanical breath, walked into the room and stared down at him.

"Who are they?" He demanded, "Who are these two you have a bond with. WHERE are they!?"

He suddenly felt his breath cut off and clawed at his throat as best he could in his chains desperate for air. The man finally let him go and he gasped, then turned to look back up at him.

"Master I TOLD you," He pleaded, "I don't know."

And even if I did, he thought to him self silently. I'd never give them to you.

and then his throat closed again and his master leaned down on him.

"IF you DO NOT willingly tell me boy I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN, and I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH."

He shook his head again and the dark man, after keeping him breathless again for nearly five minutes let him go.

"In time boy," the man looked down at him, "You WILL learn to obey me with OUT question. YOU your self will hunt them down and impale them on your own blade. In the mean time, If I cannot have them. NEITHER SHALL YOU."

Darkness closed in and he felt his master's power grab the bond between him self and the other two. Felt the power grab it and rend it into total and utter oblivion. Throwing his head back and howling in agony as the dark power before him tore his only bond to his past away and cauterized his end so that he would NEVER be able to remake it.

And then in his mind he felt him self pull back some how, realized maybe he was dreaming because now he felt something else.

The images before his eyes changed and he saw a tiny girl with the grey eyes he now remembered grab her heart like it was being crushed and fall to the ground with the same scream he him self had voiced.

then it changed again and this time the blue eyed boy grabbed his head as his eyes rolled back and he silently collapsed in what looked like an endless grass land. As far away the boys parents saw him fall and ran towards him screaming the child's name.

Then it changed again and it was later that night, the tiny girl lay in a bed and two grown people talked around her.

"Hal, Valin," The woman told the older man, "I cant handle this.. I'm ordinary, and Rham is off doing.. what ever it is he does. Right when this girl needs his ass! " She looked down, "Hal I'm sorry but you have to help her."

The man smiled, "Calm down Kit. I will do what I can but first I need to see if I can tell what happened ok?"

The woman nodded and the man in the green corsec jacket sat down on the girls bed. Then held his hand over her for a moment and turned back to the woman.

"She has some kind of flash burn," he told her, "did she have any bonds with other jedi or force sensitive formed?"

"I don't know," The woman shook her head, "She never..."she stopped, "Galen. She said she could still feel him even though...he's gone."

"The boy must have still been alive kit," The man told her, "and either someone forcibly severed that bond or..."

"He really is gone.'"  
The m an nodded, "I think I can help her. The ends of her bond are still raw and open.. I can convince her to close them but it might make her not use her abilities for a while. If ever."

"maybe that's for the best," The woman looked away, "I promised to keep her away from Corran. If they are around each other they will know what the other is. But keeping her away is only part of it. IF she doesn't use those abilities... it will be safer for her."

"They may come back in time kit," The man told her, "But for now.. yes she wont have use of them"

"Ok.. " The woman nodded, "Do it then."  
He watched the man hold his hand out over the girl and close his eyes. The girls face had been scrunched up in pain but now smoothed out.

"There," the man told her, "She should sleep till morning. She wont remember much if anything. He'll be.. just a dream to her."

"thank you," The woman nodded.

Then he was pulled back again and the images shifted.

Much like the girl the little boy he had seen before was laying on his bed with people hovering over him. The people must have been his mother and father.

"Is he going to be ok Mira?" The man asked.

"Yes," She nodded, "He's just exhausted now. Some kind of rip in the force hurt him. Some kind of connection was broken."  
"Was it with the other kids?" The man asked.

"I think so Ephraim," She told the man, "But its gone now. He wont even remember it when he wakes. He wont want to use his powers any more because he was hurt so badly"

"Well," The man crossed his arms, "I don't like that but if he needs time to heal then he'll have it. But we cant disrespect what he is Mira."  
She nodded, "I know. But for now we can just let him be in peace. When he's healed we will figure more out."

Ephraim smiled, "that works for me. are you going to stay with him tonight then? While I do the broadcast?"

"Yes," She nodded, "I don't want him to wake up alone."

The man came over and hugged the woman tightly, "Just yell if you need me o k?"

She nodded and smiled, and he left.

He watched these images in his mind, his heart filled with deep sadness. He had felt the bond with the two of them break. It hurt so much to even think about and then he was back in the dark room again. this time laying on the floor not chained but not able to move.

The door swooshed open and the dark man, his master entered again.

"Rise boy," The man told him.

He honestly did do his best to try and get up. Got about half way or so and sagged back to the floor. The man only loomed closer to him and told him again "I said RISE! you WILL obey me! NO WEAKNESS will be TOLERATED!"

He knew not to try and say he was sorry, He tried in his mind to reach for.. something. But there was nothing there to grab, just the empty feeling of always. What ever might have once been there was gone, lost to him forever.

He looked up at the man and tried to rise again, "Master I can't.. Please just..."

"No Boy," The man grabbed his arm and yanked him up, "you WILL do as I command. _I_ am all that you have left."

 _Present Day: The Ghost, En Route to the Rouge Shadow._

Ezra's POV:

We had taken off on our rescue mission, but for the moment there was nothing to do but wait until we got where we were going.

Ahsoka sat in the copilots seat and Krysta and I sat in the two jump seats behind them. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes, she was absent mindedly biting her nails, as if her mind were a million kliks away.

Behind us I could hear the general being restless and wishing that the Ghost would hurry up and get to the other ship. I was starting to wonder if he was going to wear a whole in the deck with the amount of pacing he was doing.

"Sir?" Krysta looked up at him from her seat, "Do you wanna sit down?"

"Hmmm?" He turned and looked at her, "Oh Krysta I'm sorry. Am I ummm..."

"I can feel your emotions General but that's not bothering me," She told him, "I'm just afraid your gonna jitter right out of your armor if you don't calm down a bit Sir."

he grinned half heartedly at her, "I'm sorry young lady. "  
Hera turned and looked at him, "Its ok General Kota. We should be coming up on the other ship here in about a minute and a half."

"Thank you Hera," He nodded, "I just hope those two haven't gone and nearly gotten themselves killed, again."  
I watched as part of Hera's mouth quirked up, "Oh I'm not at all familiar with Jedi and Force Sensitives nearly getting them selves killed constantly."

I smirked at her and then looked back out the front of the view port at the smear of hyperspace. I was focusing on it for a second or two when the proximity alarms started to go off, indicating that we were coming up on the location that Hera had set in the navicomp.

"Ok folks," She told us, "everyone sit down and strap in. We have no idea what we are going to be coming out of hyperspace into."

"Gotacha," Ahsoka told her.

Krysta nodded and So did I.

Despite the fact that he didn't have a seat the General braced himself for what ever might happen as the rest of us fastened our crash webbing.

The lines of Hyperspace returned to regular stars and we all leaned forward to look out the view port.

There was a ship indeed out there. It was roughly trapezoidal shaped with sensor and weapons arrays on either side. A division between the two front sections of the ship leading to the flight deck. Behind that the sub light and light speed engines could be seen smoking faintly.  
Of any other ships or pursuers there was absolutely no signs.

Hera reached forward and hit the switches on the com station and signaled the ship again.

"Rouge Shadow," She called, "This is The Ghost. We are responding to the distress call, please respond."  
The speaker crackled for a second and then the same Female Voice from before came back through.

"This is Captain Eclipse," The woman called, "Hera is that you?!"

"Juno?" Hera asked.

"Oh thank the force! Hera please TELL ME you brought General Kota with you!"

"I did juno," Hera replied, "Just calm down and let me get over there and get docked. In the mean time tell us what happened."

There was another crackle of static, "I'm not sure! One second we were heading to dantooine and the next some one showed up out of the ship and Attacked us!"

The general leaned forward and hit the com, "Juno?"  
"master Kota!" The woman said, "Please you have to get over here! He's HURT. And I don't know what they did to him but its making it worse!"  
"Ok just calm down girl," He told her, "I have some help here and we'll be over there as fast as we can"  
I watched him turn and look at Hera and she nodded to him, "Ok were docked."

The general turned and held out his hand to Krysta.

"Miss Krysta," He told her, "If my student is hurt do you think you can help him?"

"I'll do my best sir," She nodded then turned to me and Ahsoka, "Come on guys. I need you with me."

I nodded and got up to follow her as Ahsoka did the same.

A few moments later we were going through the docking umbilical and were in this strange ship. The first thing I saw when we got in there was a bizarre looking droid with bright photo receptors.

"General Kota," The droid bowed to him, "I am very glad to see you sir! I am not entirely certain what happened. I believe I was deactivated by the intruder. I would surmise though that they must have stowed away when we were on Kamino."

"That's as good of a guess as any PROXY," The General replied. Then his face fell, "Juno said he was hurt?"

The droid sagged, "Yes sir. You have to see if you can help my master. Something is horridly wrong."

Krysta cocked her head at the droid and then shook it for a second, "Master Kota?"  
"yes?" He turned back to her.

"is the person that's here supposed to be a Jedi like us?" She asked.  
"Yes," he nodded, "a very strong one."

She blinked then got a horrified look on her face, "Where's this things med center!"

"What!? What's wrong?"

"because if he's a Jedi then something is REALLY wrong, because I cant feel any others but us."

By now the droid had pointed her in the right direction and she took off. Ahsoka, My self and the General all looked at each other for a second and took off after her.

By the time we got to the med bay she was already there and checking on the people that were there.

It turned out to be a couple not much older than ourselves. Two or three years at the most. One of them was a very upset blond woman who was in the process of telling Krysta what had happened and how her companion had been injured.

The person who was injured was a tall young man, maybe a bit shorter than kanan, with dark hair that appeared to be completely comatose on the med center bed the young woman had laid him on.

"Just calm down," Krysta was trying to soothe this person, "I Promise I will help him but you have to tell me what happened miss. because I cant feel him AT ALL."

"I don't know," The blond sat down, "We were flying like I said. Then we looked up and this person in a black hooded out fit had come into the room. He must have hidden on the ship."  
"Keep going," Krysta told her.

"I got shoved against the wall and I didn't really see much of what happened in the fight between them.. but I did find this on the ground after wards."

She held up what looked like a co2 powered injector.

"Then the person in black knocked him back against the wall too," Juno ran her hand through her hair, "I thought all he was going to do was take Vader and Hijack the ship. But that dammed bounty hunter in the green armor showed up and shot down the hyperdrive. Then got those two off the ship. Starkiller started to after them in spite of what that person had done to him.. and then..."

"The bounty hunter shot him?" Krysta finished.

"yes," The woman nodded.

Krysta nodded, "Sounds like they shot your friend up full of force suppressors."

"Those things exist?" I had to ask.

Krysta nodded, "yah and they aren't fun."

"Do I even want to know/" I asked.

Her mouth quirked up to one side, "Get ahoska to tell you about my experience with them some time. Being a Jedi , and being cut off from the force.."  
"its horrible," The general finished.

Krysta nodded, "Ok.. I need you two," She pointed to Ahsoka and the general, "to go get on the com and get someone out here fast so we can get the ship hauled in."

The General still looked concerned, "can you help him ?"

"If its just a blaster wound," She nodded, "I cant do anything about the drugs though. They don't respond to what I do."

I had to admire how she was going about this. This girl was in her element now, helping people was what she had been born and bred to do.

She turned back to the person on the bed and then looked back at the other girl juno.

"listen," She told her softly, "I can tell how much you love this person Miss Juno. But you need to stay back and let me heal him ok? I cant concentrate with you hovering. Please stay back with Ezra?"  
The blond girl that had in fact been inching closer to them nodded, and then forced her self to sit back down in the chair.

"Ezra," She told me, "Please keep her there ok?" She had her hand on the other person's arm, "its a lot worse than I thought .. its going to take me a while to do this."

I nodded, "Just do what you do best ok Krysta?"  
She smiled at me and then turned back to the person on the bed. I put my hand on the blond girls shoulder and smiled at her, "hey trust her ok? She saved my masters life not even 48 hours ago. I know she can help him."

The blond woman tried to smile, "I trust you. If Master Kota trusts you I trust you. Its just... I already lost him once...I..."

I nodded and squeezed her shoulder, "I know its hard. But she can help. Have faith ok?"

We both waited in silence for a while more and then Krysta finally turned away from the young man she had been healing and nearly fell over.

"Whoa," I moved up and stopped her, "Easy there."  
Juno quickly got up out of her chair and I moved Krysta over there.

"He'll be ok now," She told us, "The wound's all healed. He just needs to sleep that stuff off. They used an awful lot on him."  
Juno nodded, "probably because he's so strong."  
Krysta nodded too, "That makes sense. It would take more to mess up his abilities."  
She sighed and leaned back for a second and then managed to get a second wind, "you stay here with him Miss juno." She turned and looked at me, "Come on Ezra, lets go see if the back up from the fleet is here yet."

I was about to tell her that she needed to stay down her self for a few moments but she was already up and headed out of the door. I looked back once more and checked on the other two. Juno smiled at me one more time and I turned away and headed out the door to follow Krysta.


	6. Chapter 6

**So some more back ground on Krysta and how she got to be Ahsoka's student.**

 **Also more Krys / Ezra fluff.**

 **Sets up for the events of "Siege".**

 **Hope you like! more to come soon!**

 **Please R &R but be mature! Flames will be deleted and Ignored**

 **PC2012**

Krysta: Part 6

 _Selos System:_

 _12 months ago._

The bearded man leaned on the railing, "Lil'un.. your being unreasonable."

The togruta woman he was talking to turned and glared at him, "Where are you getting that from Rex?"

He rolled his eyes sky ward and shook his head, "Because, you just flat out told someone, who may very well have the potential to be the LAST Jedi healer in the galaxy, that your not going to train her."

"She's not a healer rex," Ahsoka frowned.

"Will you just listen to you self Ahsoka?" He motioned to the ship parked next to his walker and the young girl standing out side near the ramp wiping tears off her face, "That is probably the kindest, most soft hearted, lil creature I've ever met. I don't have to be a Jedi to tell you that."

"That doesn't make her a healer Rex," Ahsoka told him, "born healers are were... are non-existent. And in the past, when one did come about they almost always come from the Corellian Jedi."

"Um hello," Rex motioned to the girl again, "She DID come from Corellia."

Ahsoka flushed and looked away, "it doesn't prove anything Rex."

"And are you calling Kitiyara a Liar?" He questioned again.

"No," Now Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "But I do know she's been known to blow things out of purport ion. Not to mention this could also be some kind of plot to get revenge on Rham."

"She wouldn't do that," Rex told her, "She wanted to hurt the blind old fart, Kit would just hurt him. Not drag an innocent child into the mix."

"Rex...Please just.." She trailed off.

"Your acting just like Anakin when they sent you to him," Rex replied.

Ahsoka gave him a dirty look and then turned away from him.

"What's it gonna take to get you to train the kid?"

"I'm not a Jedi," She told him, "Even if she IS that gifted.. Shed be better off with Kota."

"That's never gonna happen," Rex sighed, "I'm asking you again.. what's it going to take to get you to train her? Proof?"

"yes," Ahsoka nodded.

"So if you have proof she was born with the ability to heal people, "He paused, "You'll teach her."

"I will."

"Good," The bearded man Rex proceeded to lean back on the railing and then leaned over and let him self fall.

Ahsoka turned back to him just in time to see what he was doing and screamed out loud, panicking and not being able to catch him with the force before he was out of reach.

Down by the ship the young girl turned in time to see the man fall, and his arm and shoulder strike the ground with an audible "CRACK."

She jumped up away from the ships ramp and the girl took off to where the ex- trooper had landed at a full run.

By the time she had gotten there Ahsoka had already jumped down and was trying to see if she could help Rex. It was pretty clear that his arm was broken, the bone was sticking through the skin and bright blood was flowing between his fingers and starting to stain cracked ground.

"REX!" Ahsoka shouted, "WHAT did you..."  
"HEY," Someone else snapped at Ahsoka, "MOVE .. NOW!"

It was Krysta. The girl Kitiyara had brought here to be trained. The girl she'd just refused.

She took one look at Rex and nearly turned the color of ash, "Ok.. " She told him softly, "Just calm down and relax alright? I need you to be calm ok?"

The former Trooper bit his lips but nodded, "I'll try youngin."

"Thank you," She told him.

Ahsoka then stared in utter amazement as the girl seemed to change in front of her eyes. The silly child, was gone. Replaced by something that, in a different world, would have been one of the top members of the Circle of healers, One of the guardians of the Fire Crystals. Or maybe the silly child, only had existed in Ahsoka's mind, an excuse to not see the truth right in front of her.

Because now the selfless young woman, with little to no force training, suddenly had enough of the Living Force at her command, to focus her attention on Rex. Ahsoka watched the bone Knit its self back together, blood stopped seeping, and skin closed back together.

Leaving nothing but Rex's arm, the same as it always was, and a few soaked in drops of blood, as the only proof that he'd ever been hurt.

"There," The girl suddenly sat back and looked exhausted, "Don't try to move it too much ok? The muscles still need to knit some.. I couldn't heal everything."

He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder, "no youngin.. you did great.. I'm sorry this old man is such a Klutz."

"Its ok," She smiled at him still looking grey, "Accidents happen. Excuse me ..I need to go back to my ship. Make sure you don't use that for a day or so ok?"  
He nodded and she slowly got up, as if she were extremely tired and made her way back to the ramp of the ship.

Rex turned and looked back at Ahsoka who still sat on the ground beside him, TOTALLY dumfounded.  
"Now you got your proof lil' un," He smirked, "I suggest you go apologize to your new padawan."

She was about to head in the direction of the other ship and do just that when she proceeded to hear Kitiyara start screaming.

"KRYS! KRYSTA! "

She turned and saw the woman with the girl in her arms, limp as a rag doll, and totally drained of energy.

"oh no," Ahsoka instantly headed over there, "Kit I'm..."

The other woman glared up at her, "What! ? My word wasn't GOOD ENOUGH! ? You had to MAKE her PROVE IT! You threw her under the speeder the same damn way the council did you!"

The woman snarled.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something and realized that the other woman was right. This girl had no idea about the history between her self and the Jedi. Her self and her master. Or her self and anyone else.

Yet she had in fact, acted as if this child were an extension of all the bad things that had happened. Hope its self had shown up on her doorstep and she had turned her orange nose up at it.

Now the person that had brought that to her might be seriously hurt because she was too stupid to act.

"Your just like that old, blind, Fool Rham!" Kitiyara continued to snarl, "I should have stayed on Corellia. I should have kept her away from you people. I NEVER expected her powers to come back!"

"I... I'm sorry..."Ahsoka tried, "I didn't make..."  
"But you didn't STOP her either," The other woman continued, "She's a CHILD Ashoka. A CHILD. A child that doesn't give one damn about her self! Only helping other people." Kitiyara paused, sucked in a breath and continued, "The only thing she EVER healed was a lil Tooka. I saw what she had the potential to do and I brought her to you to protect her... and you do this."

The woman stood up with the Krysta in her arms.

"Are you actually going to train her Tano?" Kitiyara asked, "Tell me now before this goes any further."

Ahsoka hung her head in shame for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes Kit," She replied, "I fully intend to train her. I am sorry I rejected her with out seeing what she was first. I'm sorry I let her be manipulated into a position where she got hurt. I promise, I will do what ever it takes to keep her safe. "  
"What about now?" Kit asked.

Ahsoka walked over and laid her hand on the girl's for head for a moment. Some of the child's color returned and she seemed to be resting a bit easier.

"I'm not a healer kit. I'm not even a real Jedi," Her mouth twitched a bit, "But She is. The Corellians believed Jedi weren't made, that they were born. They were right about that in this girl. She'll be ok after some rest and then..."

"Then she starts learning, "Kit finished.

 _Present Day: Ghost And Rouge Shadow._

Ezra's POV:

I followed Krysta back down the hallway of this ship to the flight deck where the General and Ahsoka were now in the process of having a slightly loud conversation.

"You Should NOT have let her do that," Ahsoka ground out, "If Kitiyara finds out Kota you and I are both going to be in SERIOUS trouble."

"He was hurt Ahsoka," The General "looked" off, "And you don't know who this boy is any way."

Ahsoka made a face again , "What are you going to tell me Rham? That he's Galen Marek?"

"Yes," Kota told her flatly.

"That's not funny," Ahsoka snapped.

"its not supposed to be," He folded his arms and turned back to her, "I was GOING to tell you the whole story before we got side tracked."

"You still..." She trailed off and looked up at Krysta, "Krys you need to sit down. NOW."

"I'm fine Master," She told her quietly, "Just ...tired."

That's when I turned and got a good look at her. I almost choked when I did.

Her beautiful dark coloring had faded, to nearly an ash grey, huge dark marks had appeared under her eyes and she looked ready to fall down, face first. I had thought her stumbling after she had healed the other boy was a small thing. Now I could see that it had taken a much bigger toll.

"Hey," I gripped both of her shoulders, "Don't follow my lousy example."  
I proceeded to plop her down in the jump seat nearest us, "do what your master says ok?"

She shook her head, "Look I'm fine ok? What good is a healer that faints every time she heals some one. just please tell me more help is coming?"

Ahsoka nodded, "more ships are on their way."

Krysta nodded, "Good.. someone's gonna need to make sure he's ok. I helped how I could but.."

Ahsoka came over and knelt down in front of her, "hey listen. You don't have to feel like you have to take this whole thing on your self ok? You helped kanan and Ezra last night. Then you did this today, didn't sleep well last night, and then never got breakfast. Your doing your part ok?"  
Krysta looked off but nodded.

Ahsoka shook her head a bit, "Ezra," She turned to me, "do you think you can take Krysta back over to the ghost and find her some place to rest? The fleet wont be here for a while."

I smiled, "Sure." Then turned and held out my hand to the girl, "Come on. We have some more hot chocolate if you want some?"

She opened her mouth to say something else but the General also Proceeded to Cut Krysta off, "She's right girl, Go rest. By the way, feeling like that after helping someone the way you do, is _normal_. You'll get stronger as time goes by."

"Fine," She made a face, "But ..."

I hauled her up, "if someone needs you they'll find us."

We walked off and I heard Ahsoka sigh, "Do they EVER get over the mistakes you make teaching them Rham?"  
He snorted, "Considering mine BLINDED ME the first time we met, I am NOT the one that needs to be answering that question Tano."

She shook her head, "This is Anakin getting even with me from beyond the grave. I know it."

I had to smirk at that one and then turned and led the girl the rest of the way back into the ghost. Then dragged her down to the common room.

"Ok sit," I plopped her down again on the couch around the table.

"sorry," She mumbled.

I was pretty sure she was so tired, that last conversation hadn't even gotten to her so I decided to not say anything about that, but addressed what she was feeling.

"Don't be sorry," I told her sitting by her for a second, "you've saved three lives in less than 48 hours. You of ALL people have no reason to be sorry."

She shook her head, "I... I just" She stopped and rubbed her face, "I have no idea. I just have been feeling things recently that I'm not sure exist."

Bit my lip and then made a decision and reached over to hug her, "We all feel that sometimes. The force shows us things we cant understand."  
"I know," She hugged me back and then leaned forward and put her head on her arms, "its just sometimes I feel like I just cant do enough. I feel like I'm letting my master down."

"Again, that's something we all feel some times. But I don't think you are," I stood up and patted her shoulder, "Sit tight for me."

I went to fix the chocolate and came back moments later to find he with her head on her arms sleeping soundly. I knew I wouldn't be able to move her but guessed shed like it better in here any way due to the lights.

I got up and left for my bunk and came back shortly with a blanket, for her. Then sat down as she slumped into my side. For a second or two I thought it was cute and then I noticed something. That her breathing was very shallow, and she looked that awful color again.

I got up and headed to the flight deck to tell Hera what was happening. She followed me back down and checked the girl.

"Ezra, " Hera told me, "I don't know what this is.. I ... I've never seen this."

"How far out are the ships?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to say something when the alarms went off signaling that the rest of the fleet had arrived.

About twenty minutes later, the medical staff were carrying off both Krysta and the other young man from the ship, off to the med center.

I stood in hold of the frigate where we had the Ghost parked and watched them. Moments later Kanan and everyone else reappeared.

"Hey," I smiled at him, "how are you?"

He grinned back, "Better, thanks to you, and that girl."

"Any time," I looked after the girl , "I'm sure she'd feel the same." I stopped for a second and turned back to Kanan, " We have to go back to Lothal don't we?"

Kanan nodded, "yah, We're going to go help phoenix squadron." Kanan looked in the direction I was, "Ahsoka's gonna leave her with the general and his student until she's feeling better. Then she'll join her."

"I hope so," I nodded, "She's really... something."

He smirked at me, "Don't worry kid. We're a part of this now. Pretty sure, your going to get to see her again, real soon."

I had to smile over that one, because honestly. I really hope I do.


	7. Chapter 7

**So more on the connections between the characters. The after math of the rescue from the last chapter. Krysta's guardian Kitiyara shows up. The ship's doctor is formally introduced, And the coming of a new foe.**

 **Hope you guys like the story.**

 **Please R &R but be mature! Flames will be deleted and ignored. **

**p.s. Galen is a pain in the butt to write!**

 **PC2012**

Krysta: Part 7

 _present day: ?_

He was pretty sure he was dreaming.

Because the last waking memory he had was looking at several horrific things. A version of his own face with gold sith eyes. Then the green mando helmet of the bounty hunter that had taken her. The mask of his former master, emotionless as always staring at him.

All of that was what he had seen as the darkness closed in and drowned out her screams.

Then just cold blackness as he reached for the Force but was unable to do ANYTHING.

Then that changed. He still couldn't feel the Force at all, it was still just as black. But the cold and pain went away and he felt something warm and... familiar?

Something in the back of his mind some where TOLD him he should know this. This energy was a part of his past. But the images left as soon as they had come and what ever it was keeping him cut off from his abilities forced him to sleep.

Now that was wearing off and strange images and visions were running through his mind.

What he was seeing now might be the past.

He felt like a child him self. Like he had in the memory of his mother's death. Maybe a bit older.  
He looked down and a baby girl in his arms, with grey eyes looked up at him.

Near by he could hear the grown ups talking about something, but he looked at the girl.

"you lost your momma too didn't you?" He asked her.

The wave of sadness he felt come to him through the force was awful, but she was more worried about her father, about the woman with the black hair, than her own sadness. He had to smile at her about that.

"They are ok," He smiled again, "They love you as much as my father loves me."  
He felt something nudge his mind in the force, half formed and nascent but still connected to both him self and the little girl.

"And don't worry, " He told her, "When we're grown We'll protect you too. He already loves you too."  
That much was clear. The thoughts may be still forming, along with their body. But the fact they were destined to be with this little girl was something even a child like him could see.

Those images faded and they were replaced by something else.

Now he was seeing the present, looking out of the gold eyes set in a face so much like his own. A connection he wished he didn't have, but could never deny.

What he saw was his former master Kneeling before a holo communicator, in fact so was he. The hideous form of the Emperor staring down at them.

"You have done well boy, " he told him, "Now you will accompany Lord Vader to retrieve Tarkin from his disastrous failure."

The form turned to Vader, "You will return with Tarkin to Lothal and DEAL with the rebels there Lord Vader, " He turned back to face his double again, "You will remain hidden unless Lord Vader Requires your assistance again."

He bowed his head and Vader replied, "Yes my master."

He was expecting the transmission to end at that point but the vile man was not done.

"I also have need of a replacement Grand Inquisitor," He told them, "Wake him."

"Yes master," Vader bowed again and the transmission ended.

The images faded a second time and reformed once more. They were now in a different place. It looked similar to kamino, a starkly medical air to it. But was not the same place.  
What he saw before him now was a carbonite casing containing the form of some one. Vader motioned with his hand and his double walked forward and activated the controls.

Seconds later the carbonite was gone and the man that had been in cased collapsed forward onto the ground, on his hands and knees.

"Inquistior Blackout," Vader growled, "Our master has need of you."

Long dark hair with white at the temples parted and the man looked up, meeting the two of them with yellow eyes rimmed in blood red.

"I live to serve him Lord Vader," the man told them, "Show me where our Master needs me."  
Then the images faded one more time and He knew he was about to wake up for good.

 _Present Day: Rebel Fleet_

 _Galen's POV:_

I opened my eyes and stared up, not quite sure yet what I was seeing. It turned out to be ceiling tiles. The memories of everything that had happened came back and I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was.

I had to smile when my eyes lit on something.

Juno curled up in the chair next to the bed I was on, sleeping, snoring.

I had never told her, on the few occasions I'd caught it, That she snored. I really had no definition for how I felt about it. I suspected any other person would have termed it "cute".

It was certainly that, so I decided to not bother her at the moment.

I looked around again now that I was more awake and took inventory of the room.

It looked like an ordinary room in any ordinary med center.

I wondered for a second why I was in the med center, due to the fact I didn't feel hurt. In fact I felt healthier than I had in a long time.

That suddenly came as a shock. I remembered being shot by the bounty hunter and not being able to dodge, unless I wanted juno to be hit. What ever he had been using had cut right through the armor I had on, and I had felt the bolt go out the back of my shoulder.

now I put my hand on it, looking for the gaping wound that should be there and didn't find anything other than just my shoulder. Feeling perfectly normal.

THAT was strange.

What happened? And for that matter where are we ?

I was about to get up and go see if I could find some answers when I felt it. Using the Force still felt strange, probably due to what ever had been in that drug I knew I'd been hit with. But despite all of that I could still feel it.

Near me was a VERY strong Force sensitive. Very strong, and so much of the light side that it almost hurt to feel it.

Ok something strange was happening, too strange for me to be sitting in a bed in a med center. I got up and headed for the door when it proceeded to fly open and reveal Kota staring at me.

"Your awake?" He asked.

"Yah finally," I looked away a little embarrassed, "Next time I'll know to check the stupid ship before we take off."

He snorted, "That's as much my fault as yours boy. I had no idea that there was anyone left to ambush you."  
"It was another clone, "I told him, "This one pure sith."  
He made a face, "well, we should have known. It doesn't really matter now does it? At least you and Juno are alive."  
I nodded, "about that."  
"You wanna know how right?" He asked.

I nodded, "That would help this make a bit more sense."  
"I'll show you," He motioned for me to follow him, "I take it by now you've picked up on what's down the hall?"

"Who IS that," I demanded.

He looked far off for a second, "The last of her kind boy. "

Before we could get much farther his com proceeded to go of, "Oh hell."  
"What?"

He made a face, "Hang around for about twenty minutes son. Your gonna get a good show."  
"Come again?" I was now completely confused.

He smirked at me, "If you want to know what you were feeling before. She's the next door on the left. Don't wake her up unless you have to. I have something to go deal with, and its NOT going to be pretty."  
"You are going to tell me what's going on eventually right Old man?" I nearly snapped.

He smirked again, "Oh I will. But I don't think you will believe me unless you see it for your self. This is one of those things that Vader wouldn't show you. Its something he's got no concept of."  
I opened my mouth to ask what in the name of the Force he was getting at but by that point he'd already walked away. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and headed for the door he'd indicated earlier.

It opened for me like any other door and I looked in side.

I don't know what I was expecting to find, but it wasn't what I did. A girl about the age of bail's daughter, maybe a bit older. She was the one that all of that power, and all of that light was coming off of.

I suddenly made the connection. The girl must be a healer, or something similar. She was also most likely the reason I wasn't dead. Again. Someone with that much of the light side of the force inside of them would have the ability to help someone like. This would also explain why she was sleeping so hard, doing something of that nature is extremely draining.

I had to shake my head and sit down in the chair next to her for a second.

That crazy old man had some how gone out and found a jedi healer, like he said, the last of her kind.

I really wanted to find him and start giving him the third degree about exactly who this girl was and where he'd found her. I was about to get up and go do just that when she must have sensed me. She yawned rolled onto her side and opened her eyes.

I nearly felt a physical shock as I stared at her.

they were the _same eyes_ from the little girl in my dream. The same strange storm cloud, shifting grey.

She smiled at me and sat up, "Hey. your awake."

"Hello," I told her, still at a loss for words.

"how's your shoulder?" She asked.

that snapped me out of it a little bit, "Umm.. better. Thanks to you I hear."

She made a face, "If someone hadn't shot you full of Force suppressors you'd have not been hit any how. I'm just glad I was able to help some. Even if it did knock me on my butt."

I had to grin a bit, "Well that's normal. Sometimes using the force is exhausting."

She blew air out through her lips, "yah still though. What help is a person that can heal people if she's constantly passing out."

I shook my head, "What your 16? "

"Fifteen and a half," She told me.

"Your still young, you.."  
She mad a face and finished, "Get stronger as I get older. I KNOW..Master Kota tells me that. MY master Ahsoka Tells me that, Master Jarrus would probably tell me that. It doesn't make it any easier."

I had to cover my mouth with one hand, to keep from laughing at this girl. I'd never in my life met anyone so innocent, so selfless, " Well you just have to be patient. Then again I am NOT one to give advice on that."

She did the air thing again and laughed, "Your Master Kota's student. That kinda goes with out saying." She looked off for a second, "Its strange none of us have met you till now. "

I frowned, "Its complicated."

"I'm sure," She smiled at me again.

I could see she was about to say something else when the door opened and a tall imposing woman with salt and pepper hair, in a doctors jacket appeared.

"Well its good to see you two youngins awake," She smiled.

Youngin?  
Ok I had to blink at that. One thing I hadn't been in a long time was a child, so I started to get resentful. The woman didn't seem to notice.

"Hi Dr. Walsh, " The girl smiled.  
"Hi Krysta," The Dr. replied, "Thought you kids would like some breakfast."  
"Kids?" I echoed.

She smirked at me, "Son, on corellia you wouldn't be legal for three more years. So yah Kids."  
She proceeded to sit a tray that had some drinks and some thing that smelled REALLY wonderful on it, down on the table next to the girls bed.

"Thanks Mam," I saw this girl, Krysta, smile back.

"Oh just wait," The woman grinned again, "you two are about to get a great show here in about oh.. ten minutes."

"Show?" I repeated again.

Krysta groaned and flopped back, "Kit's back isn't she."

"OH yes," The Doctor nodded, "And she's NOT happy Rahm is watching you. Your Master is going to catch hell when she gets back too."

Krysta pulled the pillow over her head, "Kill me now."  
"Oh no brat," The woman turned and headed back for the door, "Consider this pay back for not listening to anyone and doing your little trick even though you know better."

The girl came back out and glared at the Doctor but didn't say anything. The woman left and she sat back up.

"I hope Your Teacher has his armor on," she muttered and reached for one of the sweet smelling things.

I just watched her for a second and she instantly noticed me staring, "What? don't you like donuts?" ( authors note: YES they have donuts in the starwars universe.. donuts are universal)

I sat there and debated for about ten seconds, weather or not I should tell her that I had NO clue what that was. When she suddenly cocked her head and looked at me strangely and then her face fell.

"You've never had one have you?" she asked.

"How'd you know..." I trailed off.

"I'm also and empath," she paused and motioned to the food, "Try one. Trust me you will like them."

I was considering it, and was about to when out in the hall, it started.

"RHAM KOTA! WHERE IS SHE!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs.

Krysta made a face and now seemed disinclined to finish the food, "Great.. here we go."  
Now I was wondering just what the old man had gotten him self into. I turned back from the door and was about to ask, when the girl tossed off her cover got up and marched too the door.

"You'd better come on," She told me, "We need to go save your teacher."  
Completely at a loss as to what was going on, I got up and followed her out, wondering what I was going to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry this has been so long in coming.. My muse flew the coop for a while. Getting back in the swing of things tho!**

 **Hope you like now that I am picking it back up.**

 **Please Feel free to read and review, but NO FLAMES! Flames will be deleted and ignored. BE MATURE. The nick name "star" for Galen belongs ENTIERLY to Emotimau5. She's awesome. check her out.**

 **PC2012**

Krysta: Part 8

 _Corellia: 1 and 1/ 2 years ago_

Kitiyara was on the com to someone, but she turned and looked out the window at the snow.

"So are you going to get your snarly self cleaned up and make an appearance?" She asked the other person.

Their response went unheard but she smiled into the comset.

"Well I think the Kid has earned it, Don't you?" She smiled again, "IF he's who you think he is, then once this is all settled bring him here. Krys has a little gift for him."

There was a pause and Kitiyara's face fell, then she replied back into the com again.

"No," She shook her head, "No they haven't but maybe he can help with that too. When you two are... "

Kit stopped talking and pulled her head back from the comset to listen, "What's that? Rham! RAHM! What's going on!?"

That was when the woman heard a scream from out side in the snow. She proceeded to drop the comset and turn to the door and hit the outside as fast as humanly possible.

What she found out there filled her with utter fear. Hunks of snow were floating in the air with out any visible means of support.

Other bits of out side detritus also were in the process of orbiting one spot.

The one spot was a 14 year old girl, on her knees in the snow, holding her head like it was about to split in two.

"KRYS!" Kit called and ran toward the girl, "Krysta snap out of it!"

The girl didn't seem to hear her much, she moved her hands down to her face and put them over her mouth like she was trying to stifle the scream Kit knew was building.

"Krysta," the woman put her hands on both of the girls shoulder and shook her gently, "Krys, honey what's wrong!?"

The girl looked up at her guardian, great grey eyes filled with someone else's pain.

"Don't you hear them screaming Kit?" The girl asked in total desperation, "They are screaming.. two of them! They are screaming and screaming, and they are going to get killed!"

The woman pulled the girl into a embrace, "Kiddo.. no one is screaming. Its ok.. no one is here."

"No," She shook her head, "They'll die Kit!"

"It s'ok, " Kit held the girl more , "No one is going to die. And Even if they do it isn't your fault Krysta."

The girl looked up at Kit, Now with tears running down her face, "But..."

"No buts," Kit replied, "Come on, Lets get you inside and get you warmed up. Its just a bad dream."

The snow and everything else proceeded to hit the ground around her and the child. Kit pulled the girl to her feet and took her back inside to the warmth of their home.  
"Don't worry about this Krysta," She told the child, "Don't even think about it. It doesn't concern you."

"But Kit... what if they need me?" Krysta blinked at her guardian.

"Don't worry about that I said," The woman shook her head sadly, "you wouldn't be able to help them right now any how. And they wouldn't want you to risk it."

The girl nodded and by now they were back into the house. A little while later the child was sleeping amid her pile of stuffed animals in her room and Kit was staring at the comset wondering what the silence meant.

She was about to turn it off for the night when the thing clicked again, this time with just a text message rather than spoken words. Kitiyara read the message and felt her heart drop.

 _Alliance officially forming...The boy is gone... I'm sorry. R. Kota._

There was no way to avoid it now, she knew. The time was going to come when she would have to be come part of it and the girl with her. Krysta was much to special, the galaxy would need her.

Right then Kitiyara swore to her self, her best friends and the galaxy, what ever it took, even if the child had to follow her destiny, she would protect her and any child of the force that needed it.

 _Present day: Rebel Fleet_

 _Galen's POV_

I watched the girl get up and stomp over to the door and then open it and look out in to the hallway. What I was not expecting was to see The General standing there looking of all things embarrassed.

He looked embarrassed because a woman about the same age as him with a bit more color in her hair was standing there screaming in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU," She snarled, "How dare you do this! I've told you a dozen times or more you are to _stay away_ from Krysta!"

Then I saw him roll the eyes that no longer worked and turn to "glare" at the woman.

"Woman," He snapped, "Do you honestly think I would let the child come to harm? I KNOW what she is!"

"And that's all she is to you isn't she?!" The woman snapped back, "Just another padawan that you and your kind can throw under the speeder! All you care about is that she can heal people. You don't give a DAMM if she dies or gets hurt. Just like the council did during the clone wars!"

"What makes you think you have the right to talk like that to me!" Kota growled, "I've done nothing but try to fight the Empire! I Lost my SIGHT woman! You know I'd never willingly hurt a child! I'm NOT the council!"

I heard the girl standing next to me heave a very deep sigh and all I managed to accomplish was stand there and stare. This was a side to Kota that I had never seen in the time that I had known the man.

I was about to ask the girl exactly what was going on when someone else asked a question while trying very hard to not laugh.

"I'm sorry," They said, "I am. And its not funny, but I have to know. Are they married?"  
I looked over at Juno and felt my mouth hang open more. But before I could get anything out, the girl I had met a little while before answered her.

"No," She frowned, "No but they ought to just get it over with!"  
I turned and looked at both of the women and could feel the moronic look coming over my face. What in the name of the Force were they talking about.

Juno noticed the look on my face and grinned, "Not every one loves like us Starkiller."

I was about to say more then, but again the young girl started speaking. This time to the General and the Woman.

"OH WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" She snapped, "This gets OLD!"

Both of them seemed to calm down a bit got sheepish looks and then Kota turned and smiled at the girl, "Older than me girl?"

The girl and the woman both glared at him for that.

"Sorry," He looked embarrassed again, " You know what happens when anyone lets the two of us near each other."

The girl frowned again, "Yah and I'm getting a lil sick of it." She turned to the woman, "Kit I _had to_. Master Kota was just there.. If I hadn't used my powers then THREE people would be dead. Do you hear me? "  
The woman's face fell and she slumped a bit in defeat then softened considerably, "I hear you child, and I would never deny what you are. But I don't have to like it when y _ou_ get hurt." The woman turned to glare at Kota again , "Specifically when TWO people promised to keep you out of trouble while I went back to get some supplies from Corellia."

"Well," Kota chimed, "When Jarrus and his crew get back with Tano why don't you have a screaming fit at _them_."

"Don't think I wont!" The woman, who's name I assumed To be Kit snapped at the general and then turned back to the three of us, "So are you ok then Kiddo?"  
"Fine," The girl told her, "Just tired. I'll be ok in a day or two."

"No memories?" The woman asked.  
"Not yet."

"Hmmm," The woman nodded, "That's good then."  
She then turned to look at me and the expression that passed over her face made me feel like I was under a microscope on Kamino. She was looking at me like she had literally seen a ghost. She stared a few moments more and then said the absolute last thing I would have expected.

"Kento?" She asked, "Kento Marek?"

"Ahh No," Kota Told her, "Galen, though I'm pretty sure you don't like Using that name much do you boy?"  
I shook my head, "It's not mine, Not anymore at least."

Now the woman turned and if looks could have killed right then, Kota would have been ashes.

"You SAID he was dead!" She snapped.

"Its complicated Kitiyara," Kota told her, "And as to what part of him is alive or dead, What part of his past he wants to keep. That's his choice."

She the turned back to me and watched me for a moment and looked like she wanted to tell me something very badly. Then shook her head, "Well if you decide to Son, just let me know. I can tell you a few things you might like."

I nodded slowly and was about to say more when The Doctor woman reappeared.

"All right you two old Coots! That's enough!" She told them both, "Go take your relationship problems some place besides MY med bay. These brats haven't been released yet and wont be until _I_ say so!"

She proceeded to get The girl, Krysta by the back of her shirt and me by the arm, "Back to your room, right now." She turned and glared at Juno, "you come on too blondie. Your not released either!"

Juno just smiled and proceeded to follow the woman as she managed to some how bodily drag a full grown Jedi and half grown padawan, back into the girls room.

"Why are you acting like this," I demanded.

"What you never met a real doctor before kiddo?" The doctor asked, "Cus this is how they act when they actually give a damn about their patients."

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "I'm no child."  
"I already told you brat," She smiled at me, "you ain't legal for another three years on Corellia. That makes you _a kid._ I don't give a damn how powerful you are in the force."

I was still caught and being dragged but managed to look behind me and see a very large grin plastered on Juno's face. Well at least someone was enjoying this.

"Please just let go of me," I told her," I have things I need to do.. I need to check my ship, I need to ..."  
"You need to shut up and sit down until I say your well enough to go back on duty," She stated bluntly, "I can tell kid, all you ever were exposed to were those butchers on Kamino."

I almost froze up at that and looked down at her, "how..."

"never mind," She shook her head, "it doesn't matter. Well I am a DOCTOR not a cloner. And I don't give a care where you came from or how you got here kid, your a living person and you need to be looked after."

I was about to say something else when the girl spoke, "You had better listen to her. Dr. Walsh gets her way regardless. But she does a good job, when folks like me aren't making her life difficult."

"Force users always make life difficult kiddo," The Doctor smiled at the girl, "They are more stubborn than a heard of nerfs. But that's part of your natures."

"You seem to know a lot about Jedi," Juno commented, "how is that?"

The woman shoved first the girl and then my self back through the door to the girls room and continued talking.

"I was one of the Medical officers during the clone wars, I also worked at the Jedi Temple," He face fell, " I also worked on kamino with the clone troopers."

NOW she had my attention, "so how did you know Id been there?"

She led the girl back to the bed and made her sit down then pointed at the chair I'd been in, "You want an answer? SIT."

I frowned but did as she asked and sat. Then I looked back at Juno and seen her grinning, only to have the woman produce another chair from some place and glare at her.

"you too blondie," She told her.

We both proceeded to sit down and the woman sat on the edge of the girls bed.

"They use phosprecent ink to tattoo id's on all of their "patients." When I was looking you over to make sure this little one fixed everything I noticed the rough patch of skin on the back of your Left hand. That's where they always marked the clone troopers, so I checked it. The tattoo will only show up under UV light. I'm sorry Son, No one should ever be subjected to the things that they do there. No one."

"what did you do there?" Juno asked.

"I was trying to find away to stop the accelerated ageing," She looked down, "I never could though, not the way I wanted. I found one serum that worked but well..." I saw her turn away and look angry for a second then focus back on me," When I found out how they treated those kids... I never forgave Shak'Ti, she could have stopped it. I left and went back to the Jedi temple to work with the healers again. Then I enlisted and transferred to one of the med stars to try to do some good. ''

"And now you do good here Dr. Walsh." The girl smiled at the woman.

"I try brat," She smiled back, "I try."

The woman sighed and the proceeded to produce the food on the tray again, "you youngins need to eat now. Do as I say and I'll let you out of here in the morning ok?"

Juno suddenly got a very large grin on her face, "are those Donuts? Where in the galaxy did you get corellian donuts?"

The doctor grinned, "Hello... I'm FROM corellia girl. I made them. Now.. eat and I'll be back later. You two can crash here if you like I can get another couple of cots brought in. I know young Jedi and padawans do better in groups."  
I turned and saw the girl smile around a mouth full of one of the sweet smelling things, "Thanks Dr. W."

"your all very welcome," She turned and glared at me, "Try it ok? If you don't like it I can find you something else.. but just TRY It.. and if you say there is no try I _will_ smack you."

I felt my mouth hanging open and just sat there and watched her leave, while both of the girls ate.

"So what?" Krysta managed after she swallowed, "They don't have donuts where you come from?"

"Ummmm... no... not really," I told her not really wanting to share much.

"Well," She shrugged, "you wont know if you don't try it right?"

Juno grinned at me, "This is what people who've not been in imperial service their whole lives eat," And pulled another off the tray, "we had them once I think.. they are very good."

Krysta grinned, "EVERYONE eats this way on corellia. Corellians are VERY good cooks. Thankfully corellians are also hyper as hell and work it all off, or we'd be the size of huts."

I really tried to not laugh at that, I wanted to stay serious but this kid's personality was just so warm and loving. I finally gave in and grinned back.

"And there we have it!" She smiled back, "He smiles."  
I still was smiling a bit and looked over at Juno who was flat out staring at me, "What?"

"I've... never seen you smile..."She smiled back, "your very handsome when you smile Ga... St..." She stopped and blinked then laughed.

"So tell me something," She continued. "What DO you want to be called?"

Now it was my turn to draw a blank. I had every right to the name Galen Marek. Gentically we were one in the same and The memories I have of the past had to be his. But for some reason I just couldn't bring my self to choose that as my normal name.

"Starkiller is fine I suppose." I told her.

"That's a mouth full," The girl on the bed opposite us said around that thing she was eating. "But if you shorten it to Star, that's a pretty nick name."  
"Star?"

Juno grinned hugely at me, "Oh Miss Krysta! that's perfect!"

The girl shrugged and reached for one of the square things on the tray, "its what he was thinking... Or feeling. "  
I looked at her and blinked, "Your and empath too?"

She nodded and opened the Thing she had, apparently some kind of drink.

"Yah," She made a face, "Though its more of a pain sometimes than a help... I can't really control it that well yet. I've only been studying and training for about a year. I have a LOT to learn. Don't get me started on how bad I suck with my saber still."  
I had to stare at her for that. She was TINY, as tiny as Bail's Daughter. How in the name of the force could she possibly fight with a saber.

"Well I don't much... " She shrugged, "But it belonged to my mom and now its mine. So I may as well learn to use it."

I had to smile again over that, "Ok.. that lil talent is going to get strange very quickly. "  
Juno grinned, "I think its cute. You two are acting like your related. Brother and sister. "

I thought about that for a second or two. It wasn't really something I had ever had. I'd been alone almost all of my life. now here suddenly was at least Two other's like me, one of them almost my own age.

It was different from all of the thing's id felt in my life, lives. But I don't think its something bad. I sat there and thought about that for a few more moments then something clicked.  
"Who are Jarrus and Tano?" I asked.

Krysta smiled and looked over at me, "That would be my Teacher Ahsoka Tano, and Ezra's teacher Kanan Jarrus."

"Excuse me?" I stared just stunned, "are you telling me there are at least..."

"Three others like us with the Rebels?" She nodded, "Yep.. and your teacher master kota. And personally I think the doctor is a closet force sensitive but she's never going to admit it."

I sat there and looked at her for a few more seconds when the horrid realization dawned on me.

I _could_ , in all likely hood _would_ have been sent to murder this girl. Not only her but the others she mentioned too.

If she really was well and truly at Jedi healer, her death would have been at the top of my former master's list. I thought back to the dream I had shortly before I had woken up.

Another one like me, pure sith, still serving Vader.  
I looked back up and saw that she was staring at me, a frown pulling at her sweet pretty face.

"You are going to have to be careful Miss Krysta," I told her, "you..."

"I know..." She looked down, "If they find out about me.. they will kill me. I'm the last one of my kind aren't I?"

"I'm sorry."

She looked at me again, "Why? You didn't do it."

"I helped," I told her.

"Well..." She trailed off and looked out the window, "Every one deserves another chance. Seems to me like you have made up, or at least tried to make up for what you might have done wrong. So I wont judge you."

I really didn't have any answer to that but thankfully Juno answered her for me.

"Thank you miss Krysta" She smiled at the girl and patted her hand, "That means a lot."

She nodded, "hey we are all in this mess together now. I've been in it since corellia a year ago."

"oh?" Juno asked stuffing part of another of those round things in her mouth.

"Yah.. I didn't even know I was a force sensitive until then," She shook her head, "Something... happened. Then I just could. "  
"A year ago?" I asked.

"Almost yah.. " She took another sip of her drink, "I really don't know what it was...but shortly after that we left and came to the rebels. "  
I was really trying to not let on but I strongly suspected that the event she was speaking of was the fight the night the alliance was formed.

The only thing running through my head was that I REALLY needed to have a conversation with Kota when that woman ever let me out of here. I opened my mouth to ask the girl more about it when I noticed how tired she looked.

"Are you ok?"

She turned and looked at me again, "yah just still tired."

I looked at Juno and she nodded.

"We are going to go back to our room Miss Krysta," She told her, "But if you want to talk more later you can o k?"  
"Thank you," she smiled, "you guys have a good night."

We got up and headed for the door and I turned back to look at her. Shed already lain back down and turned on her side.

"Juno," I told her, " There are some things we are going to need to do when we get out of here.. there.."

"are answers we need," She nodded.  
"Right."

She smiled at me, "We'll find them. We have a whole life time now don't we?"

I had to grin back, even knowing that I still had to meet these other people and that there might be some animosity if my previous reputation had gotten to them.

We got to the door and found that woman there waiting, "I thought I told you brats to stay still?"

Juno smiled and I really had to resist the urge to say something very rude. Finally she shook her head.

"Go on back to your room.. I will bring you some food, and your going to eat if I have to sit on you got that?"  
I made a face but could only nod.

She motioned, "Don't worry bout the past son. Right now what's important is the future. Eat, actually EAT, then get some sleep we'll talk more in the morning."

I walked back to my room following Juno, full well knowing that now the alliance was sure to know about me. Some how that prospect wasn't as daunting as it had been before. Maybe I was more sure of my self now, or perhaps it was the fact that there were at least five other force sensitives around.

Either way, the alliance was going to move forward from this point, and I was inexorably a part of it now.


	9. Chapter 9

Krysta : pt 9

 _Courscant : Present day_

The man who was almost as dark as the night surrounding him stood on the balcony of the Imperial Palace and looked out at the constant flow of the world beyond.

He was wondering what was wrong with him.

A day ago he had been revived from a carbon freeze and back into the services of his master. The leader who had saved his life from the Jedi Scum that wanted him dead. While his memories of the past were fragmented at best he knew he should at least be happy.

His life had been saved, and how he was here and being given a chance to help protect the galaxy. So why he felt like he needed answers he did not know. But something was missing and he couldn't find out in his mind what it was.

He turned away from his city and the endless traffic and looked around the palace.

 _"This is my home." he thought, "This is where I've always been. I should be happy here."_

 _"They saved my life, brought me back from dammed near being dead. I should be content and ready to help the empire protect the galaxy. What am I missing?"_

The new Grand Inquisitor coded named Blackout, shook his head in confusion once again and left his brooding spot to wander the palace. Attempting to avoid everyone.

Palpatine, his master and emperor. Yes he was loyal to the man for saving his life and for the second chance. But right now he lacked the motivation to wonder about the enforcement of the laws or the building rebellion he'd been told about.

Vader? Ahh no.. he really had no desire to talk to him either. He knew whom he was, remembered the man under the armor, but held zero patience with him for the moment.

Vader's little pet, the creepy kid with the buzz cut. He didn't want to be around him either. The kid was just plain strange. 19 year olds should just be starting on the path to the sith. He should be years away from golden eyes and a red saber.

That was really the least of it.

All around the man the place was just surreal. He knew it but not as an imperial palace. He remembered it as something else, at least he thought he did.

So trying to place his mind back into order, and make sense of what he was feeling, the grand inquisitor paid every little attention to where his feet had taken him. When he finally looked up he was intrigued by his surroundings.

What it looked like was a dusty old hanger that had not been used in probably the whole time he'd been in carbonite. What might have once been places for ships and droids were now devoid of anything but discarded tools, dust and tarps. This was the state of the whole of the hangar except for one place. In a corner of the room there were several ship births that had green accents on them. One of them that he walked to had green accents accompanied by black in one part of it, and just the plain green accents in a smaller area.

The larger place with the black and green was empty, but it appeared a fairly large ship had been there at some point in time. Next to it however something remained under a cover caked in almost 15 years of dust.

Curious he gave the tarp a tug and it fell easily away. What he uncovered was something very odd. It looked like a heavily customized and modified N-1 star fighter from naboo. The normal yellow was gone, replaced by what might have once been a vibrant pink. The chromium parts had been sanded and painted matte black. All together it was a lovely bit of work that he could see countless hours of loving care had gone into.

He continued to stare at the ship for a few moments and then it hit him. A wave of memories so powerful and so agonizing that the dark man was howling in pain.

Up in what now served as his office, Palpatine was addressing Vader and his apprentice. In the middle of instructing them again to go retrieve Tarkin and then get to Lothal and solve the issues, he paused the moment that he felt the turmoil roil out of the hangar below.

All three of the Sith practitioners stopped for a moment until the emotions subsided and Vader turned to his Emperor.

"Master?" he asked.

The old man looked at him for a moment and then motioned with his hand "You and the Boy go and retrieve him. Then remain behind in case I am in need of your assistance with him."

Both the Sith lord and His Student bowed and turned to the door way to go and find the Grand Inquisitor. They didn't have very far too look.

The doors at the other end of the office flew open and Blackout stood there on the other side, seething with ice cold rage. He marched into the office and stopped right in front of Palpatine's desk.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He demanded, "Where's my wife!? Where's Adrianna !?"

Vader and the boy looked at the Emperor and the man's withered face appeared to fall in dejection as he focused his attention on his new Grand Inquisitor.

"Grand Inquisitor Blackout, " He almost sighed, "Please forgive me for deceiving you my friend. But it was needed until your memories began to recover from your emergency carbonite stasis. "

"What's that mean?" Blackout asked.

The lord of the empire again sighed dramatically and sadly, "It seems the injuries inflicted upon you by the jedi did more than just damage your body, my friend. It appears that they have taken a toll on your mind as well. I had hoped to spare you this pain as long as possible."

"Keep going," the man told his Emperor.

"Lady Halcyon died giving birth to your and her daughter my friend," Palpatine rose and crossed to the man, "She was a jedi but I know you loved her. I am sorry."

"what?" He finally managed, "Adri's..."

"Gone I'm afraid," Palpatine shook his head.

The inquisitor swallowed, "What.. what about my daughter...? Vaylin? what happened to her?"

Now both of the older sith looked away as if they didn't want to share this information with the Grand Inquisitor. He took a step closer and demanded an answer.

"Where is my daughter?"

Now it was the boy, Vader's Apprentice, Who spoke. His own voice hollow with his own grief.

"She is dead as well your Excellency," The boy told him softly. "I'm... sorry...I... " He stopped.

"Who are you son?" The inquisitor asked a bit more gently.

Vader answered him, "This boy is the son Of Kento Marek, and my apprentice."

"your Kento's son?"

The young man nodded to the Grand inquisitor and looked at Vader and Palpatine.

The old man emperor nodded, "Continue young man. His Excellency has the right to know the truth."

The boy looked down but continued, "The jedi found out about her.. that she was half sith. They didn't believe that she would be able to remain on the path of the jedi. Remain with the light side of the force. I tried to stop them, protect her. I promised my father I'd protect her. I loved her like a sister, but... She... They ... They put.."

Vader placed his hand on the young mans shoulder, "That is enough."

"Yes master," The young man nodded and fell silent.

Now the Grand inquisitor looked at the other three Sith in horror, "your telling me the jedi killed my daughter because... because she was part sith?"  
Now Vader spoke, "Forgive me. I could not stop them. They feared she would follow your path. Between your sith blood and being one of the scions of the Valkorion's bloodline, the child was destined to have great power. They feared this, I could not get to them in time."

The Grand Inquisitor Blackout looked at the other sith for a moment and then seemed to freeze. He turned away from all of them and walked back the way he had come.

A few moments later all of the sith in Palpatine's office could feel the whole of the palace shake with the rage that the dark man, The Grand Inquisitor Blackout, now unleashed.

afterward, drones would report to the emperor that nothing in the hanger had been spared save the pink n-1. This, and also that the dark man had emerged from the room changed. Eyes now more blood colored than gold, face hell bent on revenge on the people he now knew had taken away his family, twice.

 _Present day: Rebel Fleet._

 _Star's POV:_

I was hoping to locate the girl I had spoken to the next morning after that Mad Doctor woman released us.

What happened when I finally woke up was nothing of the sort, at least not immediately.

First thing I noticed when I did finally come to was that Juno was still sleeping and very heavily at that. Curled up on the end of my bed I decided to let her stay there and rest because all of this mess had to have taken a toll on her. She had to deal with all of this with out the benefit of the Force to call on, so I decided it was better to just leave her be for the time being.

The next thing I noticed was that there was a bandage and a bacta patch on my left hand. This could mean only one thing, the doctor woman had removed the Kamino id from my hand. I had to stop and think about that for a moment or two, because that meant now Vader had no way to make sure it was me. No way to confirm I wasn't just another person in the galaxy.

The last connection to the empire was well and truly gone, and I was in fact finally totally free.

I still had no idea how to feel about that, but I suspect that this was from having no idea how to feel about a lot of things due to what had happened to me. So I decided the best course of action was to integrate my self back into the alliance I had helped forge in my first life.

That meant going out there and facing it.

Fortunately The Doctor from the night before had seen to it that everything I would need to face it had been ready.

A fresh flight suit, boots, and even undergarments were all laid out along with my sabers. I stopped for a second and clicked them on to make sure this all wasn't a dream or another crazy hallucination Vader was putting me through.

No, they were still blue. Pure, white cold blue. That meant all of this was in fact real. I was with the rebellion, and I was free to help it defeat the empire. I had juno and there was at least one other force sensitive around.

I couldn't have asked for anything else to make my existence complete.

So I finished getting dressed and headed out to find the girl, Krysta. I had a couple of questions that I didn't get answers for last night.

I was walking down the hall and spotted the Doctor, Celine, I believe was her name. I almost ducked back into my room to get away from this woman I was convinced at this point had some slight mental issues.

However she wasn't paying much attention to me and was reading off a data pad as she walked by.

"your welcome." She told me flatly, "oh and if your looking for the girl her master just got back. So she's probably talking to her."

I just stopped and stared, wondering if the girl was right about this woman being a force sensitive but keeping it quiet.

"Down the hall, to the left." She motioned as she continued to walk away, "Do me a favor and Keep your self and Your Teacher OUT of trouble."

I had to grin a bit over that one and told her back, "You should know mam, I cant make Kota do anything."

"I know," She waved her hand at me, "Shoo brat. The grown ups are busy."

Then took off around the corner.

That I was NEVER going to get used to. Still she was a very kind person, and that had been a rarity in my life so I gave up and decided to just enjoy it.

I made my way out of the ships med center like she told me and headed in the direction I had been shown.

There was in fact a meeting going on there. The girl from the night before was standing talking to a russet skinned togruta woman.

"Listen to me okay Krys?" She told her in a serious tone, "I am 99.9% certain that Darth Vader has some connection to my old master. I need to make sure of some things, In the mean time We need to keep you away from him and The Emperor. "

"Master... Ahsoka... I can't just hide. Neither can you or Ezra, Master Jarrus, The General or Star." She shook her head, "I'm not afraid of Vader."

Ahsoka sighed, "This is Anakin's revenge," She shook her head, "If that's even possible. Just be careful ok?"

The girl nodded, "I'll do everything I can master but.. " She stopped and cocked her head to one side then looked directly at where I was standing and smiled.  
"Star! " She motioned with her hand, "come meet my teacher Ahsoka."

"Star?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well his real name is Something else but that's what he wants to be called, " She motioned again and I gave in and walked out to join the two women.

"Mam," I bowed to the older woman.

She stared at me for a few seconds and shook her head, "OH.. Him."  
Krysta smiled up at me again, "how are you today? How's your shoulder? Did you sleep ok?"

"Ahh.. Fine, Healed, and yes." I replied.

She got a flat look on her face and then grinned, "Some ones picked up the General's monosyllabic speech pattern."

The woman I knew now was called Ahsoka suppressed a snort of laughter and then smiled at me, "Glad to see that she's making friends."

The girl smiled too, "Well were all in this mess together now right? "

Ahsoka nodded, "Excellent point. Now I have to go get yelled at by Kitiyara for leaving you with the General, So if you would like to go practice some I believe Kanan and Ezra are down in the cargo bay."

Krysta nodded, "I need all the practice with that thing I can get. One of these days I'm going to have to make my own."

"Own what?" I had to ask.

"My own saber," She motioned to the one she had, "This one belonged to my mother. But one of these days I'm going to have to get a crystal of some kind and make my own."

I had to blink at that, "how... "

Now the older woman smiled, "Well krysta comes from Corellia. The jedi tradition there often had fathers and mothers handing sabers down to their children as family heirlooms."

I blinked, "there were jedi that... had children?"

That thought gave me a bit of pause, even though my own birth parents had been jedi that had child and relationship.

Now Ahsoka Smirked, "Yes I do Krysta's grandfather, Master Halcyon, put his fist through Master Windu's nose for calling him a heretic over that." She winked, "Get Kanan to tell you the story. Pretty sure he saw it."

The girl got a slightly mortified look on her face and Ahsoka smirked.

"But like I said," She finally continued, "I have to go get screamed at but I will catch up. You can go on down and practice with them if you like."

"Ok," Krysta smiled then turned to me, "Do you want to come with us or do you need to go find the General?"  
"Ummm.." I had to stop and think about that.

All of these people _asking_ me what I wanted to do was something totally different. I was used to just being ordered to go here, there or some place else, or simply finding my way on my own. Choices were still something I was going to have to get used to.

"Well I would like to meet This Ezra you mentioned Krysta. As well as his teacher if that's ok with them." I finally admitted.

"Ok," She smiled at me again, "We'll walk down to the cargo bay where we train at sometimes. If they are there you can meet them, if not maybe you can help me see what I'm doing wrong with my swords man ship."

I nodded.

"Ok then," Ahsoka told us, "I will catch up with the pair of you later."

She turned and walked deeper into the ship and the girl Krysta, turned and walked in the other direction.

"So," She said as she walked, "When did you find out you were a Force Sensitive?"

"Ummm.." I really wracked my brain for some way to tell her with out going into all of the gory details of my "Training" with Vader, "I guess I've pretty much known my whole life."

"That's good," She folded her arms behind her as she walked, "I didn't know until about a year ago, Maybe a bit more. I think I nearly gave Kittyara the shock of her life when she found out."

"I can imagine," No not really but I was attempting to be polite.

She stopped and grinned at me, "you know you don't have to pretend on my account. I can feel how awkward this is for you."

"Sorry, I need to get used to being around a lot of other people."

she started walking again, "That's ok, I wasn't around a lot of people either growing up. We lived out in the middle of no where on Corellia. It was nice though, Lots of fields and trees and green wide open places. "

"It sounds wonderful," I told her honestly.

"maybe we can go visit some time," She snickered, "The house is HUGE. "

"Id like that," I finally smiled back.  
"Maybe Ezra can come too," She got a slightly far off look in her eyes, "I'd like to spend more time with him." 

By now we had reached the lift and rode it down to the cargo bays in comfortable silence, then finally emerged into the open area.

Turns out we did in fact find two more people that I could instantly tell were force users. One grown man and a younger boy about the same age as the girl.

They were in the process of going through what looked like most of the forms for Soresu . No where near as aggressive as Ataru or Shien but very effective in the right hands.

The two of them stopped and looked up at us as we walked over.

The girl beamed at the younger boy, "Hi Ezra!"

The boy smiled back at her and his master nodded, "Miss Krysta?"  
"That's me," She told them, "its good to see you up and around Master Jarrus. I was really worried about you."

"Please," he smiled, "Call me Kanan. I never got the chance to thank you for helping my self and Ezra."

She bowed politely, "It was my pleasure sir."

Then he turned and looked at me, "And Your General Kota's student?"  
"Yes," I nodded, "My name's ... Star."

He nodded at me, "Nice to meet you Star." He turned and motioned to the other boy, "This is Ezra Bridger."

Ezra pried his eyes away from Krysta and turned to face me, I couldn't help but feel a jolt. Just like with the girl, some how, from some place I knew this boy.  
"Its nice to meet you Star," He held out hand to me and I took it.

"Thank you," I nodded back, "its nice to be here."

Krysta turned back to the older jedi, "So you guys were practicing Form 3?"

"Yes," Ezra told him, "Id like to learn some of the others ones eventually but Starting out with this one seems to work well."  
She nodded, "Ahsoka says that a lot of the other forms are built around this one."  
"She's right," I suddenly felt compelled to add, "If you master this one learning all of the others will be a lot easier. I had to learn this one first too."

"Do you practice Jar'Kai?" Krysta asked.

"How did you know? Empathy again?" I looked a lil apprehensive.

I wasn't to keen on having someone feel the emotions I was just now rediscovering.

Her face went flat and she pointed at me.

I looked down at my belt, "Oh."  
both of my sabers were still strapped there.  
"its Kinda obvious," She grinned again, "you don't need to be able to feel emotions for that."

The older jedi tried to hide his smile and So did the other boy. I really didn't know how to react. Id never had a lot of other force users around me, now suddenly here I was with three.

I had to grin back, used to it or not, this interaction felt wonderful.

"Yes," I finally admitted, "I do in fact know Jar'Kai."

"So does my teacher," She continued, "Id like to learn it if I can ever get my hands on another crystal and make a second saber."

Kanan nodded, "Well maybe you can find one on Lothal if we can get back there sometime. "

"That's a possibility, " She replied, "Or maybe back home or some other place. You never known."  
"Or you could make one," I told her, "Finding the right one might be hard so you could make a custom one. "

"You can make them?" Ezra asked.

"its hard, but yes you can, " kanan confirmed, "Though the order didn't really approve of them. But some of the stranger colors came from custom made ones. "

"that's pretty fascinating," Ezra said, "I may have to keep that in mind."

"In the mean time, " Kanan motioned to the younger ones, "Why don't you and krysta run through the forms and let us see if we can catch anything. I admit I was out of practice for a while," He motioned to me, "But I bet he's not."

"Works for me, " the girl nodded.

Ezra nodded too and the two of them lined up with each other and went through all the basic forms at about half speed, slowly picking up more as they warmed up.

I watched them and could see that despite the fact that they needed more polish they were both excellent.

"They are very good," I told Ezra's teacher, "For a pair that started training so late they are frighteningly good."

Kanan smiled, "I've noticed that about Ezra, and I can see it in the girl now too. Its pretty amazing."

I watched both of them, "I thought she said that she was bad at it?"  
"She's probably self conscious about it," Someone said from behind us.

I turned and saw Kota walking towards us.

"General," Kanan nodded in respect, "Nice to finally meet you."

Kota smiled back, "Nice to meet you too officially." He turned and grinned at me, "Nice to see you not hiding either."

I shrugged, "I couldn't really hide from this now could I? I do owe that girl my life."

"Pretty sure she wont tell you that, or ask for anything in return," He turned his face to the two padawans sensing as they picked up more speed, "I'm glad your here Son. These kids need someone besides all of us old farts."

"Who you calling old?" Kanan grinned at him.

"Us," Someone else chimed in as she walked up. "How are they doing ?"

I turned back to watch them again , "Very good," then turned back to Ahsoka, "Both of them have the potential to be very powerful jedi."

I could hear the grin in Kota's voice when he made the next comment, "They do. A jedi that's already ridiculously powerful helping them learn would add a lot."  
I was about to say something when he caught me off guard and force shoved me right out between the two of them. Jedi or not, the man's sense of humor is pure evil sometimes.

Of course exactly what he planned on happening happened.

"Hey are you ok?" The girl stopped and came over, "Did you trip?"

I almost told her that "no I didn't trip, I got set up." , but decided to refrain from that.

"Ah no.. I guess I just wasn't paying attention." I gave a brief glare over my shoulder at the grown older jedi, all of whom just smirked at me.

"would you like to help us out with our saber forms, " Ezra asked, " I get the impression you have a LOT more experience than either of us. I know I'd be grateful for any help."

"Same here," Krysta agreed."

I stopped for a moment and thought, there were those choices again. As well as a chance to be around people closer to my own age, that were neither agents of the empire or cursed with any preconceptions of me. As far as they knew I was nothing more than Kota's student matured to a full jedi.  
I felt that strange connection again and the dream from last night flashed in my head. A baby girl jedi with big grey eyes, and another knight waiting to be born. There were questions about this I wanted to know. So right then I put that new found freedom of choice to use and chose to interact with these other two young force users.

"It would be my pleasure," I felt my self smile at them and saw them smile back.

If I was going to be a part of this rebellion, it was time to start being a part of it. Ezra and Krysta had potential and had teachers. I could be aloof and stand back from them or I could fly in the face of everything that had been my life.

I remembered it now, clearly my former masters words to me about someone I once loved...

 _"In time boy," the man looked down at him, "You WILL learn to obey me with OUT question. YOU your self will hunt them down and impale them on your own blade. In the mean time, If I cannot have them. NEITHER SHALL YOU."_

I had to find out if this girl and this other young man were the ones from what I had seen. I knew the only way I would know would be what I was doing now, being around them.

As I started talking to them about various forms and what they needed to do to get better at them, I thought about choices again. Only time would tell if this was the right one.


End file.
